


Birthday X Killua

by Greenbby



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Birthday, Feel-good, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 09:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14132919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenbby/pseuds/Greenbby
Summary: Just a soft fic where Gon is trying to figure out what to get Killua for his birthday.





	Birthday X Killua

“Hm....” The spiky haired boy pressed a finger to his lip, and looked up deep in thought. What in the world could he get his best friend for his birthday? Suddenly he grinned. “I got it! I can give Killua the whole world!” The boy held out his arms excited, before he let them drop to his sides with a huff. That would be impossible. He had to think of something he could get done in less than a weeks time. Gon was brought out of his thoughts when he saw Kurapika cleaning his chains in the next room.  
“Kurapika!!!” The boy sang as he ran up and hugged the older male from behind.  
“Gon! Be more careful!” Kurapika demanded when he almost spilled the cleaning solution onto the floor.  
“Sorry, Kurapika.” The boy giggled softly to himself and moved around to face the teen. “I have to ask you a question.” Gon told him. The blonde watched him silently and spared a quick nod. He wanted to go back to his business, but Gon was important enough to him that he would be willing to take a short break. “What should I get Killua for his birthday?”  
“Oh um... a box of chocolate? You know how much he loves that.” Kurapika told him, going back to his polishing immediately after.  
“Yes... but won’t everyone get him that?”  
“Gon, Killua is not going to care what you give him. He’ll be happy as long as it’s from you.” Kurapika said without looking up.  
“Okay! Thanks Kurapika!” And Gon was off, running up the stairs. He needed another opinion. Kurapika was smart, but Gon thought he was old enough that people weren’t just going to like a gift just because it was from him anymore. “Leorio~!” He yelled running down the halls.  
“Oi! Gon?! What do you want?” Came Leorio’s clearly annoyed voice. Gon followed where the voice came from and burst through the door. Leorio was there sitting on the toilet. “Gon! Privacy please!!!” He glared at the boy, covering himself.  
“Sorry! I just needed to ask you a question. What do you think I should get Killua for his birthday?” Gon asked looking away.  
“Money. Duh. Now leave me alone!”  
“Okay Leorio but... is it normal to pee sitting down?”  
“GET OUT!” The teen slammed the door and Gon ran away giggling. He had some good answers but it seemed like everyone was just answering with what they would want and not necessarily what Killua would. So Gon decided to call Ging! He would know the perfect gift! The boy was a bit disappointed when his father didn’t pick up, but he wasn’t surprised either. He called Bisky instead.  
“Hello Bisky!” He said once he heard the phone pick up.  
“Oh hello, Gon. How are you?” The woman sounded quite pleased to hear from him.  
“I’m fine, but I wanted to ask you something.” He paused. “What do you think I should get Killua for his birthday?”  
“Perhaps you could get him some magazines? I could even give you some of mine to give to him?” The thought of giving that brat some of her magazines annoyed her, but it would be a waste of money for Gon to buy new ones. Bisky thought the males ones would be just fine.  
“I’ll think about it. Thanks Bisky!” Gon said and hung up. He didn’t think Killua would like magazines they seemed boring with a lot of words and stuff. Gon huffed again. He had other friends, but he felt like he was going to get the same type answers from them. The green haired boy walked outside and sat on the porch. He heard something shifting in the bushes and tilted his head. What was that? He marched right over to it and separated the leaves.  
“Hisoka!?”  
“You found me~” The clown man looked at Gon with a smirk on his face. The boy was honestly a bit creeped out but again not surprised. He shrugged and thought he might as well ask Hisoka too.  
“Hisoka, what do you think I should get Killua for his birthday?”  
“Well that’s simple you should put your...[this section has been omitted]... and then have a fight to the death~” The man told him. Gon listened intently.  
“What is a-“ Gon started. Hisoka put a finger to his lips.  
“Gon you shouldn’t say words like that yet. I suppose I’ll have to come up with something else. Hmm.” Gon honestly had no idea what Hisoka had been talking about before. He scratched his head, trying to figure it out.” Oh perfect!” Hisoka exclaimed before leaning over to whisper in Gon’s ear.  
“You really think he’d like that? It sounds like fun!” Gon started to smile, liking the idea... well at least parts of it.  
“Of course! It involves two of his favorite things.” Hisoka said. 

\-----------------------------  
A couple of days later  
\------------------------------

Killua woke up and crawled out of bed to go get himself ready for the day. He yawned as he brushed his teeth all the while feeling like he was forgetting something important.  
“Onichan!!!!!!” Soon he was getting tackled to the floor with a big hug from his favorite sibling. “Happy Birthday!” She exclaimed, nuzzling him.  
“Alluka!” He said in surprise and looked at her from his new spot on the floor. The silver haired boy smiled slightly, so that’s what he had been forgetting.  
“Open my present first, Onichan!” She pressed a medium sized bag into his hands. Killua continued smiling as he pulled the gift out of the bag.  
“Alluka, thank you!” It was a small brown teddy bear wearing an eyepatch and a pirates hat. He hugged his sister.  
“Now come on! Everyone is waiting down stairs.” She grabbed his hand and pulled him down to the living space where all his friends had gathered.  
“Happy birthday Killua!” They all exclaimed, blowing horns and throwing confetti. Kurapika was there, Leorio, Bisky, Ikalgo, Kite, Canary, a few of their other friends, Hisoka... wait. What? Killua didn’t consider him a friend. But more importantly. Where was Gon?  
“Alluka, where is Gon?” He asked a bit concerned. He was highly doubtful Gon would miss his birthday. Or would he? He began to feel self conscious about his place in Gon’s life.  
“I don’t know. Ooo! Killua let’s get cake! It’s chocolate.” Alluka grabbed his hand and dragged him to the kitchen where the cake was. It was quite large and sitting on the floor. It had several layers and multicolored frosting. The cake was truly a masterpiece. The candles were all lit, and everyone started to sing.  
“Happy birthday dear Killua....” Killua watched the candles. His heart was filled with happiness but also a pang of sadness that his best friend wasn’t here to share this moment with him. Suddenly the cake started to shake and fall apart. Gon stood up from inside the cake with his arm stretched wide.  
“Happy birthday to you~” He sang with an adorable smile on his face. The boy was covered from head to toe in bits of cake and frosting. Leorio’s scream could be heard somewhere behind them and a few of the others where startled. Gon stepped from the cake and enveloped the boy in a messy hug before showering the boy’s cheeks in kisses.  
“Gon... stop... you’re embarrassing.” Killua said looking away with a pink hue dusting his cheeks.  
“Sorry Killua.” The boy giggled and let go of him. Killua finally had a good look at him.  
“Gon! Baka! Why are you naked!?” Killua exclaimed his face turning red.  
“Oh? That was Hisoka’s idea. He said it would be easier to get in the cake that way.” Gon spoke in reflective manner. Killua glared at Hisoka who simply smirked and shrugged. The silver haired boy picked up Gon and carried him away.  
“What do you think they’re going to do...?” Leorio asked Kurapika in a worried dad way.  
“Just leave them be. It’s Killua’s birthday and Gon is pure anyways.” Kurapika said, all the while wishing Gon had just gotten Killua chocolates.  
Once they were in Killua’s room, Killua put a large shirt over Gon’s head and on to his body. “There.” He said with a sigh of relief. Gon’s head popped through and then his arms.  
“So Killua! Did you like your birthday present?” Gon asked with hopeful eyes. Killua slowly started to grin.  
“I loved it, Gon.” He said completely honest. “I wish I had a chance to eat some cake though...”  
“You can eat right now! There’s still a lot on me!” Gon told him happily. Killua’s eyes widened slightly, but then he leaned forward and ate a chunk that was resting on Gon’s cheek.  
“You made this yourself? It’s pretty good.” He said after chewing and swallowing.  
“I did.” Gon spoke quietly. “Killua, can I give you something else for you birthday too?” Now the green haired boy blushed ever so slightly.  
“Sure, Gon. What is it?” Killua asked with the raise of an eyebrow.  
“This.” Gon took a deep breath and then pressed his lips softly to Killua’s. Killua’s face heated up again, and he was so surprised he almost jumped away. But he didn’t. It was Gon and he was having the most lovely birthday. He put his arms around Gon and kissed back gently, a bit nervous and unsure. After a minute or so he felt Gon go limp in his arms and his head fell to one side.  
“Gon!” Killua exclaimed, holding and looking at the other boy. “Baka!” He chuckled. “You were holding your breath the whole time.” The Killua shook his head but then kissed Gon again, petting his dark green hair. “Gon, thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my friend's birthday a while ago. It is my first HxH fic. I hope you find enjoyment in it! Thanks for reading :D


End file.
